eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 23 - Jon III
Jon III ist das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Die Männer der Nachtwache erreichen Crasters Bergfried, wo sie endlich auch die ersten Menschen nördlich der Mauer finden. Craster ist ein Freund der Nachtwache, wenngleich er einen zweifelhaften Ruf genießt. Jon Schnee findet heraus, dass Craster seine Töchter heiratet und seine Jungen den so genannten Kalten Göttern opfert. Jon kann mit einer von Crasters Töchtern reden, die erzählt, dass diese Kalten Götter blau leuchtende Augen haben wie der Wiedergänger, der Jeor Mormont angegriffen hat. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Jon dies dem Lord Kommandanten, der das aber schon weiß. Dann erfährt er, dass Craster Mormont berichtet hat, dass Manke Rayder sein Volk bei den Frostfängen zusammenrottet. Synopsis Die Nachtwache erreicht Crasters Bergfried 310px|thumb|Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont (von Ryan Valle ©FFG) Jon Schnee reitet neben dem schlecht gelaunten Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont durch den Verfluchten Wald, dem sein genauso schlecht gelaunter Rabe auf der Schulter sitzt. Es hat die letzten sechs Tage nur geregnet, und der Boden ist schlammig und gefährlich, weil sich im Schlamm Steine verbergen. Jon denkt an Pypar und Kröte, wie sie wahrscheinlich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer sitzen. Mormont Laune hebt sich, als er Jarmen Bockwell Horn hört als Zeichen dafür, dass in Crasters Bergfried noch Menschen leben. Die sieben Dörfer, die sie bislang gefunden haben, waren alle verlassen. Jon hat schon viele Geschichten über Craster gehört. Thoren Kleinwald schwört, dass Craster ein Freund der Nachtwache sei, obwohl er einen zweifelhaften Ruf genießt: Dywen behauptet, er sei ein Mörder, ein Lügner, ein Vergewaltiger und ein Feigling und verkehre mit Dämonen und Sklavenhändlern. Mormont sagt Jon, dass er den Offizieren mitteilen soll, dass sie und ihre Männer ihre Finger von Crasters Frauen lassen und so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen reden sollen. Als Jon nach hinten in die Gruppe reitet, trifft er in der Mitte der Kolonne, die sich über eine halbe Meile erstreckt, Samwell Tarly mit den Packtieren. Die Raben sind sehr unruhig, und Sam erklärt, dass sie den Regen hassen genauso sehr wie die Menschen es tun. Sam sagt, ihm ginge es gut, er sei nur nass, aber immerhin habe ihn noch nichts getötet. Als er hört, dass Crasters Bergfried vor ihnen liegt, erzählt er, dass Eddison Tollett gesagt habe, dass Craster seine Töchter heirate, nur seinen eigenen Gesetzen folge und dass Dywen Grenn erzählt habe, dass er schwarzes Blut habe. Er hat auch gehört, dass seine Mutter eine freie Frau war, die sich mit einem Grenzer eingelassen habe. Sam will gerade aussprechen, dass Craster somit ein Bastard sei, aber Jon kommt ihm zuvor und sagt, dass er das auch alles schon gehört habe. Er teilt Sam Mormonts Warnung Crasters Frauen betreffend mit, denkt aber, dass Sam das ohnehin nicht betreffe. Jon reitet weiter nach hinten und spricht mit Ser Ottyn Wyters, der die Neuigkeiten Willkommen heißt. Er sieht immer etwas müde aus, aber durch den Regen sieht er schlimmer aus als sonst. Auf dem Rückweg an die Spitze umgeht er die Kolonne und streift durch den Wald. Als er etwas im Unterholz rascheln hört, denkt er zunächst, es sei Geist, doch es sind Dywen und Grenn, die die Gruppe flankieren. Jon teilt ihnen die Neuigkeit mit, dass es in Crasters Bergfried noch Leben gibt, aber sie reden schnell darüber, wie viele Frauen Craster wohl hat. Dann erscheint Geist doch noch lautlos an Jons Seite, als er wieder an die Spitze der Kolonne reitet. 310px|thumb|Crasters Bergfried (von Marc Simonetti ©FFG) Als sie den Bergfried erreichen, ist Jon sehr enttäuscht. Er hatte keine steinerne Burg erwartet, aber Crasters so genannter Bergfried bestand nur aus einer fensterlosen Lehmhalle mit Grasdach und ein paar Tierställen und ist umgeben von einem kleinen Erdwall. Jon geht durch das Tor auf der Südwestseite und sieht, wie die ersten Brüder ihre Pferde anpflocken, während zwei Frauen ein Schwein schlachten und ein nacktes dreckiges Mädchen Karotten aus dem Boden zieht. Chetts Hunde fangen an zu bellen bei den Geräuschen des Schweins, und Crasters Hunde geben Antwort. Als sie Geist sehen, laufen einige weg, andere fangen an zu knurren. Jon schätzt, dass etwa 30 oder höchstens 50 Männer in der Halle schlafen können, aber nicht alle 200. Der Schwermütige Edd, der gerade Mormonts Pferd säubert, schickt Jon in die Halle zum Lord Kommandanten, wobei er den Wolf besser draußen lassen solle. Drinnen sind schon ein Dutzend Obergrenzer inklusive Jarmen Bockwell und Thoren Kleinwald und versammeln sich um ein Lagerfeuer in der Mitte der nach Hunden und Mist stinkenden Halle. Jon denkt daran, wie er sich darauf gefreut hatte, die Wunder der Welt zu sehen, als er an die Mauer kam, und nun tränen ihm die Augen vor lauter stinkendem Rauch. Craster ist der Einzige, der auf einem Stuhl sitzt, sogar Mormont muss auf einer Bank Platz nehmen. Craster ist ein alter Mann, der in seinen Kleidern sehr einfach aussieht, ausgenommen von einem goldenen Reif um sein Handgelenk. Da Craster der erste Wildling ist, den Jon jenseits der Mauer sieht, muss er daran denken, was die Alte Nan über die Wildlinge erzählt hat, z.B. dass sie aus menschlichen Schädeln Blut trinken. Er hört, wie Craster behauptet, Benjen Stark seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Im Hintergrund verrichten schäbig gekleidete Frauen Hausarbeiten und reichen den Männern Bier, während Jon in einer Ecke Schweine und Hunde sieht. Mormont erklärt Craster, dass Benjen nach den vermissten Ser Weymar Rois, Gared und Will gesucht hätte.300px|thumb|Craster (von Victor Manuel Leza Moreno ©FFG) An die kann sich Craster erinnern, wenngleich er Ser Weymar nicht mochte, weil er sich zu fein war, um in seiner Halle zu schlafen und seine Frauen wegen ihm große Augen gemacht hätten. Wohin sie gegangen sind, wisse er aber nicht. Beiläufig erwähnt Craster, dass er eine neue Axt bräuchte, und Mormont bietet ihm an, ihn an die Mauer zu eskortieren, aber Craster lacht ihn nur aus und betont, dass er nur hier frei sei. Er packt eine Frau, die gerade vorbeiläuft, und bringt sie dazu, zu sagen, dass sie lieber in Freiheit leben wollen und dass Craster gut für sie sorgt. Mormont erzählt, dass jedes Dorf, das sie gefunden haben, verlassen war, und er berichtet von Jafer Blumen und Othor, die sie tot in die Schwarze Festung gebracht hatten und die dann als Wiedergänger auferstanden waren und Ser Jaremy getötet hatten. Craster tut so, als habe er keine Probleme mit Wiederkehrenden, aber der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau auf seinem Schoß sagt etwas anderes. Jarmen Bockwell wechselt das Thema und fragt nach dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer Manke Rayder, und Craster sagt, die verlassenen Dörfer seien dessen Werk, denn er würde Reiter ausschicken, damit alle ihre Siedlungen verlassen und sich ihm beugen, aber er würde sich nicht beugen, und so habe er den Boten, der in seinen Bergfried gekommen sei, die Zunge abgeschnitten, bevor er ihn zurückgeschickt habe. Er zeigt auf den Beweis, der an der Wand hängt. Craster erklärt Mormont dann, dass sie auf dem Boden schlafen könnten, dass er aber nur 20 Männern Essen geben könne. Mormont antwortet, dass ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf Willkommen sei, und dass sie selbst Essen und Wein hätten, den sie gerne teilen würden. Craster zeigt besonderes Interesse für den Wein und erklärt zum Abschluss, dass jeder seine Hand verliere, der eine seiner Frauen anfasse. Mormont nickt, wenngleich er nicht glücklich dabei aussieht. Craster fragt, ob Mormont einen Mann habe, der Karten zeichnen könne, und Jon tritt vor und nennt Sams Namen. Mormont schickt Jon los, damit er Sam holt und seine Axt, die Mormont Craster schenken will. Bevor Jon geht, mustert Craster ihn und erkennt in ihm einen Stark, was Mormont bestätigt, indem er Jon als seinen Knappen und Burschen vorstellt. Als Craster den Namen Schnee hört, merkt er an, dass ein Mann eine Frau zum Weib nehmen solle, wenn er mit ihr ins Bett gehe, so wie er das tue. Dann schickt er Jon fort wie einen Diener. An der Tür stößt er fast mit Ottyn Wyters zusammen. Draußen sieht er, wie im ganzen Hof Zelte aufgestellt wurden. Er trifft den Schwermütigen Edd und erklärt ihm, dass Mormont Craster seine persönliche Axt schenken möchte, was Edd nicht gutheißt, denn er denkt, dass er Mormont damit den Schädel einschlagen wird. Als Jon ergänzt, dass er ihm auch Wein geben will, scherzt Edd, dass Craster wahrscheinlich nur ein Ohr treffen werde, wenn er betrunken ist. Als Jon erklärt, dass Kleinwald gesagt habe, Craster sei ein Freund der Nachtwache, zweifelt Edd, dass ein Wildlings trotzdem gefährlich bleibe, auch wenn er sich Freund nennt. Jon und Sam lernen Goldy kennen Jon hört einen Schrei und läuft um den Stall, wo ein Mädchen mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht. Geist hat einen Kaninchenstall umgeworfen und frisst gierig ein Kaninchen. Jon versichert dem Mädchen, dass der Wolf nur großen Hunger habe, weil es im Wald kaum Wild gegeben hat und dass sie keine Angst zu haben bräuchte. Er pfeift Geist zurück. Das Mädchen ist 15 oder 16 Jahre alt. Jon fragt sie, ob sie eine von Crasters Töchtern sei, und sie deutet auf ihren runden Bauch und sagt, dass sie nun eine seiner Frauen sei. Sie erzählt, dass sie eigentlich Kaninchen züchten wollte, weil sie keine Schafe mehr hätten. Er verspricht ihr, dass der Schaden ersetzt werden wird und dass er mit Mormont darüber sprechen werde. Inzwischen waren weitere Männer von dem Schrei angelockt worden. Als das Mädchen Jon mit Mylord anredet und er ihr sagt, dass er kein Lord sei, wirft Lark von den Drei Schwestern ein, dass sie ihm nicht glauben solle, er sei Lord Schnee persönlich. Chett ergänzt, dass er der Bastard von Winterfell und der Bruder von Königen sei. Lark macht dem Mädchen Angst, indem er sagt, dass der Wolf hungrig aussehe, und Jon warnt ihn, dass er das lassen solle. Dann erinnert sich das Mädchen daran, dass sie nicht mit den Männern reden soll und rennt davon. Lark will sich das zweite Kaninchen schnappen, dass noch im Dreck liegt, aber Geist ist schneller, knurrt Lark zudem an, sodass er ausrutscht und in den Schlamm fällt, woraufhin alle anderen lachen. Chett macht Jon klar, dass er ihn nicht mag, was vor allem daran liegt, dass er durch ihn seine bequeme Position bei Maester Aemon an Sam verloren hat. Jon hat genug von den beiden und geht davon. Jon sucht Sam eine Weile, bis Geist ihn unter einem Felsvosrsprung findet, wo er die Raben füttert. Geist hat Jon das zweite Kaninchen gegeben, welches er Sam nun zeigt, bevor er ihm mitteilt, dass er zu Mormont gehen soll, damit er mit Craster eine Karte zeichnet, um Manke Rayder zu finden. Bevor Sam loszieht, bereitet Jon das Tier über einem kleinen Lagerfeuer zu. Es schmeckt wundervoll und sie ernten viele neidische Blicke von den anderen Grenzern. Beim Essen fragt Sam, ob Craster so ein Wilder ist, wie alle behaupten und wie es in seiner Burg aussehe. Nachdem Sam dann mit Feder und Pergament losgezogen ist, fällt Jon schnell in einen Schlaf, wobei er hofft, dass Mormont etwas über seinen Onkel Benjen erfährt. Er wacht bei Sonnenaufgang wieder auf, seine Glieder schmerzen entsetzlich und Geist ist verschwunden. Die ganze Welt ist mit einer feinen Schicht Rauhreif bedeckt, und Jon denkt an seine Schwestern, und daran, dass Sansa das Magie nennen würde. Er hört, wie jemand seinen Namen ruft und sieht das Mädchen von gestern. Sie trägt Sams Mantel, was Jon wundert. Sie fragt Jon, ob er wirklich der Bruder des Königs sei und Jon antwortet, dass er sein Halbbruder sei. Jon macht sich Sorgen, dass Craster erfährt, dass er sich mit einer seiner Frauen unterhält, aber das Mädchen sagt, er habe gestern zu viel getrunken und werde den ganzen Tag schlafen. Dann fragt sie ihn nach dem Königsrecht und fragt, ob der König tatsächlich die Schwachen beschütze. Sie sagt, dass sie diesen Ort gern verlassen würde und bittet Jon, sie mitzunehmen, wenn sie aufbrechen. Sie sagt, Craster würde es nicht schaden, denn er habe 19 Frauen. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie Goldy heiße und schwanger ist, und dass das nicht schlimm wäre, solange es ein Mädchen wird, aber sollte es ein Junge werden, werde er an die Götter geopfert. Nella hat ihr erzählt, dass es ein Junge werden wird, und Goldy glaubt ihr, da sie schon sechs Jungen geboren hat. Sie erzählt weiter, dass wenn die weiße Kälte käme, dann gebe Craster ihnen seine Söhne, und in letzter Zeit sei sie immer öfter gekommen, weshalb er auch die Schafe geopfert habe. Als nächstes seien die Hunde dran. Diese kalten Götter kämen in der Nacht und sähen aus wie weiße Schatten aus. Jon denkt an den Vorfall mit den beiden Wiedergängern mit den leuchtend blaue Augen. Sie erklärt weiterhin, dass Jon nicht an Crasters Gastfreundschaft gebunden sei, da er nicht unter dessen Dach geschlafen habe und fragt, ob sie sie mit an die Mauer nehmen könnten. Jon erklärt ihr, dass sie in die andere Richtung gingen, und dass nur Mormont das entscheiden könne. Enttäuscht geht Goldy fort. Er schließt sich Dywen, Grenn, Hake und ein paar anderen zum Frühstück an. Dywen behauptet, er habe drei der Frauen in der Nacht gehabt, aber niemand glaubt ihm. Jon fragt, ob Sam in der Halle geschlafen habe, aber Eddison Tollett sagen, dass es unmöglich gewesen sei, auf dem harten Boden der Halle und bei dem Gestank in den Binsen zu schlafen, und dass Geschnarche von den Brüdern und besonders vom Braunen Bernarr sei zudem unerträglich. Jon entschuldigt sich bald schon und sucht Mormont auf. Auf dem Weg zur Halle kommt er bei den Kundschaftern vorbei, die schon auf ihren Pferden sitzen. Jarmen Bockwell sagt ihm, er solle sein Schwert gut schärfen, denn schon bald werde er es brauchen. Als er in die Halle kommt, begrüßt ihn Mormonts Rabe mit dem Ruf nach Korn. Mormont sitzt mit anderen Offizieren an Crasters Tisch und frühstückt, Craster liegt noch oben in seinem Bett und seine Frauen bedienen die Grenzer. Jon berichtet, dass der Regen aufgehört habe und dass es sehr kalt sei. Mormont trägt ihm auf, sein Pferd zu satteln, da er in einer Stunde aufbrechen will. Er sagt Jon, dass es noch etwas zu essen gebe, aber Jon lehnt dankend ab und denkt sich, dass er nicht Crasters Gastfreundschaft nutzen möchte, um nicht an ihn gebunden zu sein. Hinter der Halle findet er Sam und Goldy, die ihm gerade in den Mantel hilft. Sie verdrückt sich schnell, als sie Jon sieht, und Sam sagt Jon in vorwurfsvollem Ton, dass er gedacht habe, er würde Goldy helfen. Jon fragt, wie sie das denn anstellen sollten, sie könnten sie ja schließlich nicht unter ihren Umhängen verstecken. Sam gibt zu, dass Jon ja recht habe, dass sie aber solche Angst hätte und er wüßte, wie sich das anfühlt. Er sagt, dass sie auf dem Rückweg vielleicht Platz für sie hätten, aber Jon sagt, dass Mormont keine von Crasters Frauen mitnehmen würde. Wütend lässt Jon Sam stehen, um die Pferde zu satteln, wundert sich aber über sein schlechtes Gewissen. Als er wie gewohnt neben Mormont entlang reitet, merkt Jon an, dass Craster weder Söhne noch Schafe habe. Mormont gibt zu, dass er weiß, dass Craster seine Söhne dem Wald gebe, und dass das alle Grenzer wüssten, aber nicht davon reden würden. Wenn er könnte, würde er die Jungen von Yoren oder Konwy abholen lassen und sie als Nachwuchs für die Nachtwache großziehen, aber die Wildlinge haben grausamere Götter und daher ginge das nicht. Dann fragt er, woher er das wisse und ob Jon mit einer seiner Töchter geredet habe, was Jon zugibt. Dann sagt Mormont, dass wenn es nach seinem Willen ginge, einer von Crasters Frauen dessen neue Axt nähme und ihn im Schlaf erschlagen würde, dass die Nachtwache ihn andererseits aber auch bräuchte, und sein Bergfried habe schon vielen Grenzern das Leben gerettet. Jon erzählt von seinem Vater, der immer gesagt habe, dass ein brutaler und ungerechter Vasall auch dem Lehnsherrn Schande bereite, woraufhin Mormont sagt, dass Craster niemandem irgendetwas geschworen habe und sein eigener Herr sei. Es sei edel von Jon, so zu denken, aber ihre Aufgabe sei nun einmal nicht, die Welt zu verbessern. Dann erzählt Jon, was Jarman ihm gesagt habe, und Mormont erklärt, dass Craster ihnen verraten habe, dass Manke Rayder sein Volk bei den Frostfängen sammelt, was auch schon Denys Mallister von einem Wildling gehört hat, den er im Schlund gefangen hat. Mormont denkt, dass Manke vorhabe, in den Königslanden einzufallen. Jon erzählt, dass Raymun Rotbart in der Zeit des Großvaters seines Großvaters und davor Bael der Barde ebendas versucht habe. Mormont bestätigt das, ergänzt aber noch eine Reihe weiterer Namen von Königen-jenseits-der-Mauer wie den Gehörnten Lord, Gendel und Gorne oder Joramun, der das Horn des Winters geblasen hat, um die Riesen zu wecken. Er sagt zudem, dass nicht nur die Nachtwache ein Schatten ihrer selbst sei, sondern auch Winterfell geschwächt ist, seit sein Bruder in den Süden gezogen ist. Er denkt, dass Manke dies als große Möglichkeit erkannt hat und dass ihre einzige Wahl ist, Manke frühzeitig zu finden und zu stoppen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Crasters Bergfried spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 23